


Never Drinking Again

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Marriage Antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm never drinking again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Drinking Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



> I was prompted by isloremipsumafterall | sensoryinputpatterns on Tumblr with ConFlea "I'm never drinking again"

“I'm never drinking again if it means headaches like this.”

There's a soft sigh from somewhere beside her on the bed as a gentle hand runs through her hair. She groans softly as the bed shifts from the movement of the other occupant. Who seems to move with ease around the darkened room she notes against the pounding headache in her skull.

The door of the bedroom opens and she hears the near silent feet padding down the hallway and wonders the other woman is going. Then comes the equally soft sounds of her return into the room.

She doesn't open her eyes as something is placed on another surface next to the bed.

Soon enough a hand takes her left hand and helps her slowly sit up with a hand at the small of her back that moves to her left side gently. Her companion seems to lean forwards towards something somewhere to the side of her and a cup is then pressed gently to her dry lips.

“Drink this. It will help with the headache.”

Obediently she parts her lips and starts to sip at the liquid in the cup. She makes a soft sound of protest as she grimaces at the foul taste of it and tries to pull away, subsiding a little when the hand on her left tightens slightly.

“Drink a little more. It will help with the headache. As it is I have a question to ask.”

“Alright, alright...”

She drinks a little more of the foul tasting liquid, not protesting when her companion pulls it away from her mouth and sets it down with a soft clink. Then she is surprised when soft lips press themselves gently to her right temple and doesn't stop herself from leaning into the touch.

For a moment there is only silence between them until a question is asked.

“Let me ask this then. Do you regret what happened last between us?”

Stunned into further silence by the question, she forces her sore brain into thinking over what happened the previous evening. Soon enough, hazy memories of their drunk antics, an offering of a beautiful ring, and then some sort of ceremony float into the forefront of her memories.

Oh.

_Oh._

Just as she starts to pull away and apparently taking the silence as a negative answer; hastily and ignoring her dimming headache she quickly takes her hand gently into hers and looks into the eyes darkened by the room that had captured her heart.

“Never. Never would I regret you, Flea. You know that. I only wish that I hadn't been horribly drunk last night so that I could have fonder memories of what happened between us.”

She kisses the hand she's holding gently as a slow smile graces Flea's face as she swoops in to steal a gentle kiss before pulling away.

“I am glad to hear that. Though I'm sure that there is video footage of last night for our viewing so that we can see what exactly happened.”


End file.
